The Mystery Machine Drug Bust
by ToastMmHot
Summary: The time has come. The gang: Freddie, Daphne, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby have finally been busted by the police for possession of drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am of course not the creator of Scooby Doo, and I do not own anything of the franchise, just this fanfic.

------

"**The Mystery Machine Drug Bust"** Written by ToastMmHot

The headlights flickered on the mystery machine as four teenagers: Shaggy, Velma, Freddy, Daphne, and their dog, Scooby, began to drive off into the night. It had been an average night of crime solving for the gang. This time they had busted a banker who had been the top suspect for the wicked Eagle-Anteater Monster.

"Wow gang, it's getting pretty late. Think we should hit the sack?" Freddy asked, driving the van as usual. Daphne yawned and nodded, "We've been up all day. I wish I could wash the nasty Eagle-Anteater-Goo off of me though." Freddy smiled at Daphne and chuckled, "Do you want me to wash it off of you?" he asked. The van took a pause. "No Freddy, no." she said with discomfort. Fred's smile sank to a distant stare at Daphne's chest. She glanced over at him with quiet rage and smirked. Fred grinned and shrugged. "Bastard…" Daphne whispered. Fred would always touch her, stare at her, and just completely violate her.

Velma rolled her eyes. Those two were always messing with each other. She was sick of it. She was sick of living in a fucking van. She was tired of cold meals in the morning. And she was sick of finding Daphne's tampons in her sweater. A tear rolled down Velma's cheek. She began to sob quietly in her corner of the seat. Daphne glanced at Velma wide-eyed. Velma glanced back. The two exchanged misunderstanding expressions. Freddie snuck in another peek at Daphne's chest.

Shaggy sprung up from the back of the van quickly. His eyes were saggy and his face was blank. "Man, like, how high do you think I got?" Shaggy asked. Velma growled and hit her hand onto the van's dashboard. Everyone stared. "Shaggy, I thought you and Scooby were sleeping." Daphne said, ignoring Velma's random outburst. Shaggy laughed hysterically and shook his head, "No—see, me and Scooby, were like, smoking a dooby." Daphne sighed and began to brush off the Goo on her purple dress. Fred watched closely. Daphne caught him again and sneered, "Stop…stop. Please."

"Rop...rop. Rease." Scooby said, now poking up from the back as well. He was high too. Shaggy laughed again and pressed Scooby's mouth against his. "We're like buddies, right?" he asked. Disgust grew on Velma's face. She leaned on her hand and looked out the window. There was nothingness outside. Just pure darkness surrounded them…at least, for awhile. A flash of light shined onto the mystery machine. Fred glanced through the side-mirror and sighed. It was the police again. "It's the police Freddy," Daphne said, "pull over to the side of the road." Fred took one of his hands off of the wheel and planted it on Daphne's shoulder. "Don't worry Daphne; we're going to be okay. Don't panic." He said manically.

Daphne frowned and pushed his hand off of her. She crossed her arms in a defensive manner. Fred pulled over to the side of the road. When the van came to a complete stop, the police car did as well. Out came a fat man wearing his badge, and carrying a gun in its proper sheath. The man approached the mystery machine and then knocked on the driver seat's window. Fred rolled down the window.

"Good evening officer," Freddie said. It was 3:00 AM. "Hello folks, were you aware that you're driving in the middle of nowhere at this time? Where are you folks heading to or from?" the police man asked. "Excuse me sir, we solve mysteries." Daphne said. The officer laughed and shook his head at the redhead, "Oh. OKAY." Shaggy and Scooby sprang from the back of the van again. "Man, is that the cops? Zoinks, they're like going to bust us for drugs, man. Good thing we smoked them all, right Scoob?" Shaggy chuckled. Scooby nodded fiercely, knocking Velma's seat. She looked at Scooby with a murderous glare. "Guys!" Daphne panicked. "Stop it you two, you're scaring Daphne!" Freddy grasped Daphne's arm forcefully. Daphne wailed in pain as she stared at Fred in fear, "Stop it Fred. Stop touching me…please."

The officer rubbed his chin. "Everyone, out of the car." He commanded. One by one, they all go out of the mystery machine. Velma was last. And as she climbed out, she gave the truck a swift kick and fell to the ground with tears. The police man stared but also said nothing to her.

"Who owns this vehicle?" The police officer asked. They all pointed to Velma. The officer rubbed his chin again and spoke, "Do you own this, miss?" he asked Velma. Velma looked at the cop furiously and said nothing. "Miss?" he asked again. She got off of the ground and held her face in her palms. "Uh…okay." The police officer said, taking a few steps back.

"Zoinks, the drugs are in the backseat, man." Shaggy confessed. They all groaned and stared at Shaggy angrily. "You idiot," Daphne sneered. "Okay, I want everyone's hands against the van. Come on, I haven't got all night…morning." The police officer ordered. Velma, being the rebel that she was, put her back against the wall of the van.

"How older are you all?" The office asked. Daphne spoke first, "I'm 17, officer." Shaggy bit his lip and thought for a moment, "Uh…Scoob, how old are we? Wait, you're a dog. HAHAHA." Shaggy gritted. "I'm 17, like Daphne, my girlfriend." Fred stated. His arm went near her waist. However, Daphne blocked access.

The officer approached them all. He was going to check them for clothing possession of drugs. First, he began patting Shaggy. He started with his upper back and then moved slowly down until he reached Shaggy's bottom. "Hey man, I'm all for love but not in that way! HAHAHA. There are more drugs in the trunk." He confessed. Daphne covered her face. She was embarrassed by the whole situation. "I'd be more than happy to check Daphne for possession officer. She feels much more comfortable with me touching her than a stranger." Fred said. Daphne shook her head rapidly, "No, please keep him away."

After checking Daphne and Fred, the officer approached Velma. They stared at each other for a short moment, before he gave up and moved on. "I'm going to make a trip to my car. Y'all don't go nowhere…or I'll have you in cuffs." He walked back over to his car.

"Way to go Shaggy. Why don't you tell him where the rest of it is?" Daphne complained. "LOOK IN THE GLOVE DEPARTMENT." Shaggy hollered. "Damn you! Shut up!" Daphne howled.

"Look on the bright side gang, we all got busted together. And that's all that matters." Fred smiled. Daphne hissed at Fred. "You violate me Fred. You pig. I hope you get jail time for that." Fred shrugged. Velma stood silently in disgust. She looked at her wrist for the time. 3:12 AM. Velma sighed and began to walk off into the distance. Daphne, Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy stared at her walk on. After a short while, she was out of sight.

The police officer came back. "Where's the nutcase?" he asked. They all shrugged. "Okay, well my partner will be here in a few minutes to search your vehicle. So keep quiet."

---

What will happen to the gang? Will they go to jail and serve time for possession? Will Velma ever come back? Will Fred stop touching Daphne inappropriately? Find out in Chapter Two!


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Mystery Machine Drug Bust: Part II" **Written by ToastMmHot

A few minutes after solid silence, the police officer's partner finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "I was busting some damn teenagers and a shark."

The night had been a wild one. Just about twenty minutes ago, Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Fred were busted for possession of drugs. Tension had risen. Velma grew tired of life living in a broken up van, and escaped. Daphne took a stand against Fred's violations and wished him unlucky consequences in jail. Shaggy confessed to the police officer where all the stashes of drugs were to be found. And Scooby simply said nothing, and for shame, this was supposed to be a Scooby Doo fanfic, after all.

As the two officers discussed the event of the teenagers and the shark, the gang thought to themselves quietly.

Fred stood wearily, glaring at Daphne's butt from the corner of his eye. _She looks really good tonight. Man, if we're going to jail, I'm glad I'm going with her. I know she doesn't realize it, but I like her. Maybe If I do more to show it, she'd notice me._

Daphne sighed. It was a long night and she had enough. She could see Fred staring at her right now. _Why is Freddie always looking at me? When will he understand that I don't like him? Maybe if I do more to show it, he'll leave me alone._

Shaggy has nothing processing in his mind; he was high, as was Scooby.

"Look Daphne, I have a confession to make…I-I like you." Fred announced. It was the story of the year. Daphne rolled her eyes, "Get bent—I like Velma. I'm a lesbian, Freddie. She is groovy." It was the first thing that came to mind. Fred was astonished. "Is it the way I touched you? Was it not good enough?" he asked. "Oh, Freddie! You idiot." Daphne yelled.

"Hey now—be quiet! We're about to search your car." The police officer's partner said. "Don't forget to check the trunk, coppers!" Shaggy expressed. The police officer's assistant approached the Mystery machine. He began in the back. He opened the double doors and out poured tons of marijuana. Shaggy got excited, "Jackpot Scoob, jackpot!" Next, the officer checked under the seats in the vehicle. There too he found drugs. After about ten minutes of searching, the police man's partner was done. He uncovered 25 bags of weed in total. 24 of the bags were labeled, 'Shaggy', one was already opened and labeled, 'Velma'. He put the bags of drugs in a large black container and took it inside of his car. The police officer shook his face in shame at the crew. "You're all so young, it's a shame you'll be going to jail." He said. Daphne gasped and covered her face, "Oh no." Shaggy and Scooby simply laughed. Fred was hypnotized by Daphne's hair.

"You can't arrest us! We really do solve mysteries! The drugs aren't ours—"Daphne lied. "No, she's not telling the truth officer…they belong to us. We do own them. All of us, together." Fred corrected. _Maybe she'll like me more if I show honesty._ Daphne scorned Fred, "They're all Freddie's! He bought them from a…from a witch!" Daphne explained.

"That's enough out of you kids, get in the car. I'm taking you downtown…" the police officer said.

"JINKIES!" came a loud cry. Everyone gasped and looked around. Velma walked in from the darkness. At ear, she held a very old man. The old man wailed as she nearly dragged him towards the bunch. "What's this? The maniac lady has returned?" the police officer asked, getting his gun ready.

Velma shook her head. "We are indeed, non-guilty of your offenses, officer. The bags of weed discovered in our van were clearly planted by none other than Richard, the gardener, from up street. He disguised himself as the Marijuana-Bandit and framed many others, as well." She explained.

The officer scratched his head. "What the fuck?" Richard, the gardener, spoke. "If it wasn't for that ugly bitch in the orange sweater, I would've gotten away with it."

Everyone gasped. "But how do you explain your friends…err, Shaggy and Scooby?" the officer asked. Velma softly chuckled and shrugged. "Um, Richard snuck drugs into their systems?" The officer pondered endlessly, "Oh. You must be telling the truth." He said. "Exactly," Velma replied.

"She's lying! She paid me to say I did it! They all smoke it! It's their possessions!" Richard, the gardener, confessed. Everyone gasped. "What's going on?" Daphne asked.

Velma laughed viciously as she grinned at the big bunch. "I was always the one to put up with all of your shit. But no more…I solved every mystery—none of you were necessary! Daphne thinks she's prettier because she has sex with every guy on the bus!"

Daphne crossed her arms in discomfort. Her eyes shifted from person to person.

"Freddie is always hitting on her. It disgusts me. And that dog, that fucking dog, always knocking my seat! Well, knock you will no more!"

Velma threw herself at Scooby. Everyone gasped. The police officer fired two gunshots at Velma. She fell instantly to the ground and bled. It grew quiet. "Well gang, it looks like we solved another mystery." Fred smiled. "Oh dear…" Daphne said, noticing Velma's blood spreading. Richard, the gardener grabbed a mop from his truck, that was nearby, and began mopping up the mess—Velma. The police officers thanked the group of kids for solving the mystery. "I guess you were really detectives." The police officer stated. "Yes, this was just a big misunderstanding. Right, Scooby?" Daphne said, taking out a box of Scooby snacks.

"Scooby Rooby Roo!" Scooby howled. They all laughed.

The End.


End file.
